Miyuki Tezuka
Kamen Rider Raia (仮面ライダーライア, Kamen Raidā Raia) is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the series revolves around. His true identity is Miyuki Tezuka. Fictional character biography Miyuki Tezuka (手塚 海之, Tezuka Miyuki) is a very accurate fortune-teller that believes in predestination. He fights to stop the Rider war and change their fates, similar to Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki. Tezuka is among the few honorable and noble Riders in the series. Though he was given the left Survive card, he gave it to Kamen Rider Knight, even though that could have made him stronger. Tezuka was not the original deck holder that was chosen to become a Rider. The real chosen one was Yuichi Saito, an excellent pianist and dear friend to Tezuka, who had lost his ability to play when a mugger (later revealed to be Takeshi Asakura) broke his hands and ruined his ability to play. Kanzaki later appeared before Yuichi to offer the restoration of his hands if he becomes a Rider, but Yuichi refused and was eaten by the monster GuldThunder as a result. Taking the Card Deck, Tezuka later contracted Evildiver and became a Rider to avenge his friend by ending the Rider War. While at a square performing Coin Fortune Telling, Tezuka notices Ren and reads his future before revealing himself as a Rider. Though he overpowered Knight but not intent on dealing the deathblow, Raia is shocked with Knight's suicidal counterattack. But after the fight, Tezuka tells Ren that he cannot win the Rider War because of the doubt in his heart. After seeing a vision of Knight being defeated by Kamen Rider Gai, Tezuka prods at Ren to know the truth behind him when he meets Shinji, who also intends to stop the fighting among the Riders. Tezuka aids Ryuki and Knight in dealing with Gai before he (Gai) is killed off by Ouja. Raia died in the TV series during a fight against Ouja. When Ouja performed his Final Vent against Ryuki, Raia pushed him out of the way and took the attack instead. He died shortly afterwards due to his wounds. Being a very accurate fortune teller, he probably knew that Ryuki is better off being the one to stop the Rider war while Knight was better off with the Survive card. After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Tezuka was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and was seen doing tarot readings on the corner of the street. 13 Riders Tezuka's role in the 13 Riders special was slightly altered from the TV series. He was friends with Ren and had once loved Eri Aikawa, Ren's girlfriend. Though he became a Rider to help Aikawa, he still felt that the war between the Riders should be stopped. During the special, Raia was killed by Kamen Rider Verde and was the first Rider expelled from the Rider War. Kamen Rider Raia mounted on the left forearm of the Rider as a small shield. Raia can use his Swing Vent to summon a whip. Alternately, he can use his Copy Vent which can copy an opponent’s weapon. His Final Vent allows him to ride on Evildiver's back and ram into an opponent. - Survive= as contact monster, from Kamen Rider Ryuki's Concept Art]] *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 99kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight & Hearing': 70km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s *'Maximum Jump Height': 63m *'Punching Power': 300AP *'Kicking Power': 450AP is the Raia's Survive Form that appeared in the concept art, never appearing in the series or movie, which he assumed by using the power of Survive . In this form, Raia's Rider Visor transforms into a bow-like weapon called the . }} Contract Monster See EvilDiver '' Advent Deck Raia File:Sting_Advent.jpg|*'Advent''' (AP: 4000): Summons Evildiver. File:Sting_Swing_Vent.jpg|*'Swing Vent' (AP: 2000): Conjures Evil Whip. File:Sting_Cppy_Vent.jpg|*'Copy Vent': Conjures the copy of an opponent's weapon. File:Sting_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Hide Venom. Raia rides on Evildiver's back and rams into an enemy. Survive File:Survive_Left_Wing.jpg|*'Survive Shippu': Upgrades Raia to Survive Form and gets back Evildiver form Ouja. Never used. File:Exodiver.jpg|*'Advent '(AP: 6000): Summons Exodiver. Never used. Survive_Final.jpg|*'Final Vent '(AP: 8000): Executes Sting Venom. Raia rides on Exodiver's back and sting electric into an enemy. Never used. Rider Cards *'KamenRide: Raia': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Raia. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Raia armed with Swing Vent. First used in the World of Shinkenger to fight Shinken Gold. Diend uses it again in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and Kick Hopper. Also avaliable to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miyuki Tezuka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Raia, his suit actor was . Miyuki's actor, Hassei Takano, previously portrayed Hiroya Fujimiya in Ultraman Gaia. He later portrayed as Katsuhiko Yano/Kamen Rider 2 in the movie Kamen Rider The First and Kamen Rider The Next. *Different from his role in Ultraman Gaia, Fujimiya is a cold blooded person and an Anti-Hero of the series while Tezuka is a calm fortuneteller who becomes a heroic Rider to avenge his friend's death. *This also makes him one of the few actors to play two different Riders in two different series/movies. Notes *Kamen Rider Raia's name and appearance are derived from the Latin word "Raia", which is used in the scientific terms for ''Rajiformes and Raja, the genuses that relates to rays and skates. See Also *Quinn & Chris Ramirez - Miyuki's American counterparts in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders